Pokemon DC crossover
by AngelaMay
Summary: Zoey is out on her trip. Who does she meet? What happens?
1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning, and the sun was shining. Not much was happening around the little cottage a bit from Route 1. The house was white with a brownish roof, and outside there was a green garden with rose bushes and the houses' pokemon running around. There was a Growlithe that was running around together with a Nidoran (F). A Pidgeotto sat in a tree nearby and as half asleep. The door flung open and a girl with brownish hair flew out. She scream **"I'm off!"** and ran out through the gate. She was wearing a short, ocean blue skirt, and a buttoned, blue cardigan, a blue backpack, strawhat and white sandals. The Pidgeotto woke up and flew towards the girl. The Growlithe stopped playing, barked and ran after the girl.  
A woman came out. **"Zoey! Take it easy, call me as soon as you come to the next town!"** the lady said.  
The girl, Zoey, waved back at her mom and then she let the Pidgeotto in to his pokeball. The Growlithe was running next to her as usual, because the dog pokemon didn't like to be in her pokeball.  
Zoey slowed down into walk when she was out of sight from the cottage. **"Lily. We're finally out on our trip!"** she said exited to the Growlithe. Lily barked back to her and then walked next to her trainer. Zoey slowly walked towards the next town, Viridian City. It could take around one day to get there from their house. A sudden wind blew up and she took a good hold of her hat and held down the skirt with the other hand. She looked up and saw a Pidgeot that was landing. She covered her face and backed away.  
The Pidgeot landed and a human boy jumped down from the bird. Zoey looked at him. He didn't look like anything special. He had black hair, green eyes and shorts and a t-shirt. On his back there was a backpack similar to hers.  
**"Hi, I'm Drake"** he said to her. She didn't know what to answer at first, but she nodded at least. **"Are you going to Viridian City?"** he asked her, and she nodded again. **"What's your name?"** he asked.  
**"Zoey. And this is Lily"** she presented them as. She looked at him. **"Can I help you with something?"** she then asked.  
He smiled. **"No, not really. I'm going to Viridian too, wanna walk together?"** he asked. **"Ace has been flying all the way from Pallet after all. And company is more fun, right?"** he said with a wide smile.  
Zoey looked down on Lily who barked and she then smiled towards Drake. **"Okay"** she said and started walking again. She heard Drake call in his Pidgeot and then ran up to her side. He smiled towards her and put away Ace's pokeball.  
**"Aren't you going to call in Lily? It's a long walk you know"** he asked her.  
**"No, Lily doesn't like being in her ball, so I always let her walk next to me"** she answered as short as possible.  
He nodded and then looked at Lily who didn't care one bit about the extra person. This was completely new for her. First the walk, and now she got someone to walk with. She glimpsed at him. **"Do you have any more pokemon?"** she asked him.  
Drake looked at her and smiled. **"Yeah, I have a Bulbasaur, Pichu and a Poliwag"** he answered her. **"How about you?"** he asked.  
**"I have a Pidgeotto aswell"** she said. **"I just began my trip. I live in the cottage you probably flew over"** she added.  
**"Ooh..."** he said slowly. He laughed and looked at the horizon. It wasn't that far to the next town.

At lunch they where about halfway there, so they stopped and ate some sandwiches. After an hours break they continue. They talked about all possible things, and got to know eachother very well.  
Zoey calmly ate her sandwiches and gave food to Timo and Lily. She layed down in the grass. The sun was in the middle of the sky, and it was starting to get really warm now. When Timo was done eating he started flying a little. **"Not too far away now!"** she shouted after him. She looked back at Drake who was finished and was packing his stuff.  
She started packing too and as soon done. **"Timo! Come back here. We're gonna go again!"** she shouted and Timo came flying towards her. He landed in front of her. **"Do you want to fly a little while we walk?"** she asked him. He nodded and she put away his pokeball and he started flying again. **"Drake, are you..."** she said and turned around. Drake was gone. She looked around and wondered where he went. **"Drake?"** she shouted. **"Drake?"** .  
He came out from the forest. Lily started sniffing around to see if she could find him. She found a trail and announced it to Zoey who came towards her. Zoey picked up her bag in the haste and Timo flew above them. **"Timo, look from above"** she said and checked at the woods. She didn't want to loose track of the Route either. Maybe they should just wait? She thought for a while about it, and then decided to wait. **"Lily, Timo, come back here. We should just wait for him!"** she said to them. They came and sat down at her and waited for the boy to show up again.  
They waited for a long time, and the sun was now about to set. She took out her sleeping bag and put it on the ground. Lily layed down on the bottom of the sack and waited as she heated it up. Zoey took out Timo's ball and said: **"Thanks for the help. Return"** and Timo went inside the ball. She sighed and went inside the sleeping bag and enjoyed the heat from Lily. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She was half asleep when she heard a noise in the woods. There was someone running. She sat up and looked into the forest. Lily was already awake and ready to defend her trainer. **"Drake?"** she shouted. The thing came closer. It sure was a boy, but it wasn't Drake. He fell over her with an 'ouch' and sat up. He turned around and looked at her. **"No. I'm not Drake..."** he mumbled and looked at the dog pokemon. **"What IS this place?"** he asked her. **"And what is THAT?"** he asked and pointed at Lily.  
**"This is Kanto, and that is Lily, my Growlithe"** she answered confused. Who was this person? Surely he had to know about pokemon?  
**"Grow-what?"** he asked. **"Anyways I'm hunted by a red fow thing with like four tails. Could you help me?"** he asked.  
**"Fox? Four tails? Do you mean a Vulpix?"** she asked.  
**"Vulpix? What the heck is that? And that Growlithe? What are these creatures?"** he asked.  
**"They are pokemon..."** she asked, now even more confused. But now she was curious. **"Who are you?"** she asked.  
He looked at her. Clearly surpriced that SHE didn't know HIM. **"I'm Shinichi. Shinichi Kudo. Great Detective of the East"** he said.  
**"Where are you from?"** she asked. Now she was very curious.  
**"Tokyo. But who are you?"** he asked.  
**"Oh Sorry. My name is Zoey. I'm a trainer aiming to be a PokeChamp"** she said.  
**"I don't understand a thing of this! But help me from that Vulpix thing now"** he said.  
Zoey laughed. **"Vulpixes aren't really dangerous. They are fire pokemon, and since it's probably wild it's level isn't that high, don't worry. Just use your pokemon to make it faint instead"** she said.  
**"I don't have a pokemon. I'm not even sure where I am..."** he said. He looked at her shocked face, and then into the forest again. **"There it comes! It keeps jumping up on me!"** he said.  
Zoey looked at the Vulpix that came out of the forest and, as he said, jumped up on him. And started licking him. She took out a pokeball. **"Here. It wants you to catch it"** she said and gave it to him.  
He struggled with keeping the fox away and took the ball. He didn't know what to do, so he looked at Zoey.  
**"Vulpix, he is going to catch you, could you jump down? He's a beginner at this"** she said to the Vulpix.  
Vulpix looked at her, jumped down and sat down and waited.  
She looked at him. **"Throw the ball at Vulpix"** she said. He did what she said and looked astonished at the procedure.  
**"This is amazing. How does it work?"** he asked and picked up the pokeball.  
**"I don't really know, but good night. I'm gonna walk to Viridian tomorrow, so I have to sleep"** she said and layed down. Lily came and layed down at her feet.  
Shinichi stood there and just looked at her. **"Good night...I guess"** he said and looked for somewhere to sleep. He found a good place and soon fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

When Shinichi woke up the next day he felt something heavy on his chest. It was the fox-thing, Vulpix, that had came out of it's ball. He pushed it off himself and sat up. The girl was gone, but her stuff was still there. He stood up and looked around. The girl was standing on a small grass-field next to the road. She had a big bird, half the size of herself, floating infront of her, and the dog facing the bird. **"Timo, use Quick Attack against Lily!"** she said and the bird started flying towards the dog with slightly glowing wings. The dog dodged it and spit out fire from her mouth. **"Nice FlameThrower Lily!"** she shouted to the dog who was concentrating on the fight. He walked slowly towards them. **"Lily, try the FlameWheel!"** she said and the dog started burning on it's body and rolling towards the low-flying bird. **"Dodge, and then use Wing Attack!"** she shouted and the bird dodged and attacked. The dog wasn't quick enough to dodge. **"Good job both of you"** Zoey said and walked towards Lily and Timo. Lily looked at Shinichi who just woke up. Vulpix was sitting next to him, but he didn't seem to have noticed. Both of Zoey's pokemon where slightly damaged, so she gave them a berry each and then she gave them breakfast. She then sat down in the grass with her pokemon, feeling that Shinichi was watching her every move. After a while she saw him walking towards her, and sat down with her. Vulpix followed him.  
**"How come it's following you?"** she asked him. He looked at her and then at the Vulpix who layed down in front of him.  
**"I don't really know, but when I got here it was the first thing that saw me. But it was in a cage, so I didn't really know what to do. I released it after many buts and ifs. And after that it was following me"** he answered. He looked at the bird and the dog.  
**"What were their breeds called again?"** he asked her.  
**"Growlithe and Pidgeotto?"** she said slowly and pointed at the pokemon. **"And yours is a Vulpix. Remember to take care of it"**  
He nodded slightly before he looked at the Vulpix. **"Do I name it or something?"** he asked.  
**"If you want to. Do you know the gender?"** she replied.  
**"A girl I think..."** he said doubtful.  
**"I think she would like a name, don't you?"** she said.  
**"Then...Ran..."** he said and slowly petted the Vulpix.  
**"That's a unusual name..."** Zoey said. **"But it's pretty"** she added with a smile. **"Want a sandwhich?"**  
He nodded to everything and then she took out two sandwiches out of her backpack and gave one of them to him. They both started eating. When the pokemon were done they started playing. He took the opportunity to ask her stuff.  
**"What where you yelling to them earlier?"** he asked.  
**"Attacks"** she answered with a mouthfull of sandwhich.  
**"...aha?..."** he said. She swallowed and took a deep breath.  
**"All pokemon have differend types. For example, Lily and Ran are Fire types. So they use Fire type moves like Flame Wheel and Flame Thrower. But Timo is a Flying type, and can't use Fire type moves. Sometimes pokemon can learn other Type moves. Most pokemon can learn Normal type moves. I don't know much more. You will meet different kinds of pokemon trainers. And most gyms have type pokemon. Like fire gym, flying gym, water gym and so on"** she explained.  
He nodded and placed it in his memory before speaking.  
**"So Vulpix can learn Normal moves? Anything else?"** he asked her.  
**"No, nothing that I can think of. Do you wanna come with me to Viridian?"** she then asked.  
**"I don't know where or what that is, but sure"** he answered. She shuffed in her sandwhich and stood up and started to pack her stuff. He followed her example and picked up all of her stuff.  
When they where done Zoey picked out a pokeball. **"Timo, return"** she said and Timo went inside the ball. Shinichi looked at her with a astonished face. **"Shall we go?"** she said with a smile and started walking.

As they where walking a shadow of a bird was nearby them all the time. Zoey didn't notice, but Shinichi did. As he was a great detective he had to notice things. He looked at Ran and Lily, and they seemed to have noticed aswell. But they didn't tell Zoey.  
He looked at the horizon, and something was beginning to show. Except for trees and bushes.  
**"Zoey, is that Viridian?"** he asked her. She looked up and smiled at him.  
**"Yepp, almost there. But it's almost lunch. Do you want to eat now or when we get there?"** she asked him.  
**"I think we should eat there..."** he said. He looked down on his blue school uniform. It was slightly dirty, and had some small open stitches. _I should find new clothes_... he thought. _But I don't have any money..and I can't ask Zoey.._  
He sighed loudly and looked up at the sky. A black bird-alike thing was still flying over them, and now he started to think it was slightly annoying. He was about to say something to Zoey when the bird thing came down towards them. He was ready to dive to the ground, but the bird, that was bigger than Timo, landed quietly next to the road. Zoey turned towards the bird. _This world is quite friendly, I gotta say_..Shinichi thought when a boy jumped off the bird's back and smiled towards her.  
**"Drake! Where were you?"** Zoey asked with a loud voice. The boy, Drake, blushed.  
**"I got lost...sorry"** he answered. Shinichi directly saw that he was lying, but he didn't say anything to Zoey. Drake looked at Shinichi. **"Who's he?"** he asked. Zoey turned back and smiled at Shinichi.  
**"Shinichi"** she said. He walked towards Drake and stopped a few steps away.  
**"Yo. I'm Shinichi"** he said to Drake. Shinichi saw right through the boy. There were something weird about him. **"Eh Zoey, maybe we should get going?"** he said with a smile towards the girl. She looked at him, a little shocked, but then she nodded and smiled one last time towards Drake and then started walking. Shinichi looked at Drake and then walked up to Zoey.  
Drake just looked after them, and what they didn't saw, was the lurking smile on his face.


End file.
